


Sestras part 2

by Josie21



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie21/pseuds/Josie21
Summary: More original characters





	Sestras part 2

Ulyana.   
Uly was born a year after Irina making her now thirteen,she looked just her siblings,honey locks and hazel eyes.   
Flashblack.   
Being put in and out of different orphanages was exhausting,from Irina's letters she was staying with a man named Konstantin Vasiliev and that Oksana was being looked after a woman named Anna Leonova,Ludy was far up north in Norilsk far away from the Astankova's home in Perm she worried dearly how she was but one day Ulyana was sent up north,a girl came to her bed side Uly was six now and from darkness of the room she couldn't tell how old this girl could be " Ya ne mogu spat'" (I cant sleep the infant wept infront of her,feeling much confusion she looked closer at the child's features " Ludy eto ty?" (Ludy is that you), Ludy smiled through her tears feeling overjoyed that Uly had recognized her " Da, eto ya" (yes its me) Smiling warmly at Ludy she asked in a whisper" ty khochesh' spat' so mnoy, malysh?" (Do you want to sleep with me little one) Ludy nodded sleepily " Da, pozhaluysta" (yes please) Uly lifted the duvet up for sister and made room for her she opened her arms out to her " idi syuda i obnimat'sya" ( come here and cuddle) Ludy snuggled right upto Uly her small face nuzzled against her neck and Uly stroked her sister's honey curls gently.   
Once they were twelve and thirteen babuska (grandmother) explained where Oksana was and so today they were finally all home together at last,Irina too and she had visited Oksana in hospital,now the four sisters and Eve were curled up in bed


End file.
